


In Your Arms

by Seblainer



Series: Love for All Seasons [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Adam and Kim enjoy spending time together.
Relationships: Adam Ruzek/Kim Burgess
Series: Love for All Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210889
Kudos: 4





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: In Your Arms  
Characters: Adam Ruzek and Kim Burgess  
Pairing: Burzek  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Adam and Kim enjoy spending time together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: I don’t own Chicago PD or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 192 without title and ending.

Burzek 10 Drabble Series: Love for All Seasons: Drabble # 1: *In Your Arms* (1/10)

“I love being in your arms like this,” Kim said as she leaned back into Adam as the two of them curled up on his couch while they watched a movie together.

There was a smile on her lips, and when Adam shifted her and turned her to face him she went along with it. “What do you have in mind..?” She asked but was cut off.

Adam moaned softly when he cut Kim’s words off as he shifted her to face him and he planted a sweet kiss to her lips. His hands caressed her waist and remained there.

When the kiss ended a few moments later, he pulled back and smiled. “Usually when I’m with a woman I try to sweet talk her into my bed. I don’t wanna do that tonight.”

Kim smiled at Adam’s words and said, “Oh? You don’t want to sleep with me?”

Adam chuckled. “I totally wanna sleep with you, but that’s not all I wanna do with you. I want this to be about more than sex.”

Kim listened to what he said and then nodded. “I do, too.” She said and kissed him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
